


That One Time in College

by scr3am



Category: Gotham - Fandom
Genre: :), Crack so don't take it seriously, Sorry guys but they are just friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 14:52:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14834372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scr3am/pseuds/scr3am
Summary: Bruce Wayne is just a normal college student and gets a surprise roommate named Jeremiah Valeska. This fanfic ends with a twist and this is my poor attempt at humor. Enjoy.





	That One Time in College

“I am drowning in work!” 19-year-old Bruce Wayne yelled into the void of his college dorm room.

He poured a glass of stolen vodka, groaned, and fell onto his couch. Not a second later, there was a knock at the door. Sighing, he went up and answered it.

Right in front of him was the most beautiful man Bruce ever laid eyes on. Bruce knew he was staring, but to be fair, so was the other person. After a straight minute of that, the man spoke.

“Hi! I’m Jeremiah, your new roommate,” Jeremiah said rather enthusiastically. 

“Roommate? How come I’m just hearing of this now?” Bruce asked.

“No idea. May I come in?” Jeremiah asked and Bruce held open the door open wide to let him in. 

“You got a last name, Jeremiah? Age?” Bruce asked. Jeremiah was looking at the room but then turned to Bruce.

“Valeska and 24, about to be 25 next month, Jeremiah said.

“Interesting.” It really wasn’t. “You’ll have to sleep on the couch since they didn’t bother to put in an extra bed,” Bruce said.

“We can share the bed,” Jeremiah whispered as he walked closer to Bruce. Bruce backed up before his back hit the wall.

“Whoa, hey now, I don’t swing that way,” Bruce said. Jeremiah tilted his head and raised an eyebrow. “Okay, that was a lie, but seriously, I just met you.”

Jeremiah backed up and chuckled.

“My deepest apologies. I won't do that again,” Jeremiah said. Bruce let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding.

Over the next month, Jeremiah and Bruce grew closer and eventually became close friends. What Bruce didn’t understand was his friend’s behavior towards Jeremiah. When Bruce introduced Jeremiah to his friends, they gave Bruce an odd look and awkwardly said ‘hi’ and whenever Jeremiah talked to them, they would ignore him. It really confused Bruce.

\---

Today was Jeremiah’s birthday and Bruce and him were sharing a cake. It was really fun until it wasn’t.

“Bruce, I have to tell you something,” Jeremiah said, his tone serious. Bruce looked at him, silently urging him to go on. “I’m just a figment of your imagination,” Jeremiah said before disappearing.

Bruce was left sitting there, dumbfounded and could only think of one thing: ‘I just ate a whole cake by myself.’ He leaned back in his chair and took a long drink of alcohol that was sitting on his table for at least three months. He drew a deep breath and sighed. College.


End file.
